Progress
Plot After being brutally taken down by Mig, Romatron and Deristroll stray off to complete an even more sinister plot by asking one of Mig's greatest enemies for help. Synopsis A scene from the space area surrounding the planet of Galvan Prime Mark II is shown. The planet is eerily still and silent from just a few miles above. Azmuth is seen typing on his computer module in his room. The door slides open behind him, revealing a couple of Galvans running in. Azmuth: What did I tell you about me being busy? Galvan #1: THERE IS A BREACH, SIR. Azmuth: Define "breach". Galvan #2: HE IS HERE. HE IS LOOKING FOR YOU. WE ARE TRYING TO HOLD HIM OFF! Azmuth: Who? What is going on?? Just then an explosion came from Azmuth's wall. He flew forward and slowly got up. He looked back at black smoke retreating. A set of legs came from the smoke. Azmuth: You... Gim appeared glaring down at Azmuth angrily. He smiled deviously. Gim: Me. Azmuth: It isn't smart to break into my lab unarmed. Gim: Oh please. I don't need something just to get access to here. You of all Galvans know that. Now, let's get down to some business, hmm? Azmuth: I am not giving away Miguel's location. Gim: Foolish of you to think of that...thing. I am here for your new Gammamatrix, which I do know you are completed with to the point of use. Give it here. Azmuth: You cannot have my Gammamatrix. It is not fully fuctional yet, nor does it belong to you. Gim: LIES! ALL LIES! YOU are just waiting to give it to that earthling MIG 10! Azmuth: I do not have time to argue with such ridiculous matters. You are waisting my time... Gim angrily latched at Juggerknot and grabbed him. He held him up to his face. Gim: GIVE IT TO ME! Voice: Ok that is enough for now. Gim dropped Azmuth and turned around. He saw Romatron and Deristroll standing there, armed with weapons and aiming at him. Juggerknot: ARAAHHHHHHH!!!! Deristroll: Easy there tiger. We aren't here to hurt you. We're here because we need your help... Gim turned back at them and curiously looked at them. Gim: I'm listening. But hurry up and tell me what it is. You're waisting my time... Romatron: Mig. Gim: Need more explanation. Deristroll: You have a high grudge against him, yes? Gim: Very. Azmuth began to crawl away and got up. He ran through the wall door down the corridor to a large hidden room. A non-seethrough glass container appeared with a small orange object seeable. Azmuth sighed with relief, grabbed it, and began to run. Romatron: We figured as much. Now, we need your help with a little..."operation". Deristroll: He recently forced our first plan to a complete hault and eventually just...ruin it completely. Now, we need your help with a very large project we have recently thought of. Gim: Why me out of all people who hate him? Romatron: You know his moves, his actions, what to predict, all that jazz. And you are a Galvan. Gim: Fair enough. But, I need a big favor. Deristroll: Anything. Gim: We leave here with Azmuth's new Gammamatrix project and then we can start. Deristroll: The little guy isn't here. Notice? Romatron: We will get you the Gammamatrix as soon as possible, but for the time being, let's leave. Gim: Deal, then. Just promise me I get my share. Deristroll: Don't worry. All three smiled deviously and walked out to the window. They bashed it apart, with Romatron and Deristroll's ship just hovering in front. They jumped on and it flew away with a speed bang. Azmuth ran to his lab and looked out. Azmuth: Oh no... ---- Meanwhile on Earth, purple and brown small jets were shown speeding low just above the city buildings. There were about 2 of them, with Maltha's car-ship just gaining speed behind. Mig and Maltha were inside the vehicle and looked out anxiously. Mig: Faster? Maltha: It would be an even bigger danger to the humans beneath us to go to 300 mph. Mig: Well, Ramoid and Freddie stole a lot of tech from the Under City businesses. We sorta have to risk danger. Maltha: Not going to. Mig: Well what's the plan then? We let them hurt the city? Maltha then began to speed up to 290 mph. Mig leaned back in his chair and saw the two ships divide from left to right. Maltha stopped, Mig jumped out and ran back. Mig: GO LEFT, I GO RIGHT. GOT IT? Maltha: HURRY! Mig kicked open the back hatch on the ship. He pressed the Gamatrix and slammed down. His arms and legs grew thicker and longer, his face morphed in size, his torso began to bend and expan. Kreepy Krawl appeared and shot out two ropes to buildings. He lunged forward, broke them off, and began to twirl. Kreepy Krawl: RAMOID!!!! He reached closer to the ship. Ramoid looked out and chuckled. She fired off two purple rockets at Kreepy Krawl. Kreepy Krawl ducked and leaned back far, avoiding the missiles. They exploded on his ropes and caused him to lose balance and fall. Ramoid: Pfft. Amateur. Kreepy Krawl: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGG!!!! He shot a very thick and strong rope at her ship. He leaned up and pulled himself fast to it. He slammed into the rear engine, causing it to malfunction and break. The ship spiraled down and crashed. Kreepy Krawl jumped and transformed back as he rolled and landed. Mig: Annoyance has been taking down, good. He ran to the door and saw Ramoid sparking. He then saw her disappear. Mig: What the... He looked forward, hearing a clash. He then saw the real Ramoid walking across a building with suction boots and suction gloves. He gasped. Mig: Oh great...just what I need. A perfectly planned distraction. Ugh... He began to run and then tripped his leg on a piece of the ship. He fell and twisted it and then pulled it out, rubbing it in pain. Mig: AGHHH GOSH DANG!!! ---- Meanwhile with Maltha, he was shown on the ground looking at a fake Freddie dummy. He called Mig on his trix communicator and he responded. Maltha: It was a fake. Mig: You too huh? Mine was a cheap hologram. By the way...I sorta injured myself. Maltha: Not surprised, Miguel. How so, though? Mig: Twisted leg. Stumbled on ship roof plate. Anyways, are you seeing this!? Ramoid is planting some kind of bomb on the sides of the building. Where's the real Freddie? Maltha looked forward to see Freddie in a supply truck stopping around the tower. He saw the trunk open and filled with alien gas. Maltha: Setting up alien toxic gas stations around the same building... Just then, Mig appeared limping to Maltha. He stopped to look at Freddie and Ramoid. Mig: What are they even planning? Ramoid is now shown skidding across the building wall planting her bombs. People are seen inside running out, while Ramoid is snickering. Mig looks up and begins to climb but slips. Maltha: Notice she's using those special suction cups on her gloves and boots? Mig: I don't have those! Maltha: But you have a Gamatrix, remember? Mig rolled his eyes and pressed it without looking at it and focusing upward. He selected a random alien and slammed down, conviently becoming Wrapid. He stretched up to a windowwasher's platform, leaped onto it, and transformed back. He began to reel it up. Mig looked at his Gamatrix and tapped it, accessing the communicator. Mig: On it. Maltha: Get near her location and try to climb. It should be less slippery higher to the roof. Mig: Are you for certain? If not, I would just plummet off to the ground and leave a not-so-nice mess. Maltha: Just hurry. No one knows how deadly this gets. Mig rowed upwards toward her location. He banged into a bomb with his shoulder and yelled out. Ramoid saw him and quickly rose upwards. Mig looked at her. Mig: I don't think so. He leaped off the side of the platform and skidded down the wall slowly. He slipped and stumbled a little uneasily, facing his opponent on the opposite side of the wall, jumping about planting the toxic bombs. He faced his trix. Mig: MALTHA DO YOU KNOW WHERE FREDDIE IS? Maltha: FREDDIE IS ON THE BOTTOM OF THE BUILDING, REMEMBER?. HE'S SETTING UP THE ALIEN GAS AS WE SPE- Mig: Maltha??? Mig hears gaseous noises coming through the line. He looks down to see the street covered in green smoke. He then looked at Ramoid, who had stopped. Ramoid: I'd love to see you try to save the money stored in here and save the people from our fumes. Mig: I would be all over that if the Gamatrix WORKED FOR ONCE BESIDES THE COMMUNICATOR! He tabbed the Gamatrix. The faceplate flashed and showed a caution sign on the holo list. It glowed and then showed alien holograms on the viewer, with Aquapus's holo as the select. Mig: Thank you universe. Mig scrolled through. Ramoid quickly planted the last bomb and leaped off. Ramoid: SEE YOU LATER MIGGY!! Mig slapped the Gamatrix and became Beastweed. He quickly stretched across the entire building and moaned from the pain. He grabbed some bombs and broke them. Beastweed: AGHHHH WHY DID I HAVE TO OVERSTRAIN MY LEG EARLIER!!!??? Just then the Gamatrix flashed. He gasped and began to un-extend and transformed back, falling fast along with all the bombs. Mig: AGHHHHHH!!!! HOW DO YOU TURN THESE THINGS OFF! He saw the plate on them: 30 seconds. He slammed down the Gamatrix, becoming Minuscule, and jumping from bomb-to-bomb, breaking them apart. He reached the last bomb: 10 seconds. Minuscule: Of course the last one is most complex. He began to break and dig into the machine to find more parts to break: 5 seconds flashed on the plate. He couldn't break it, jumped off, and watched it explode with a small explosion. Minuscule grabbed onto a window ledge and transformed back, dangling from it. Mig: Phew....now Maltha has his issue. Mig felt a shadow hover over him. He looked up to see Ramoid and Freddie crawling up the building. Mig: GIVE ME A BREAK. COME ON. Ramoid and Freddie turned around at him and laughed. Ramoid: We've thought of this way more then you can think of with this. There's more that has happened that you are too late to witness. Freddie grabbed some extra alien gas machines and threw them down at Mig. He jumped down and began to fall, while coughing. Mig: URGH! ACK!! He pressed down on the Gamatrix, disappearing in the brown-green cloud of fume, and transformed. An orange flash came from the smoke. His body glowed orange and white all over. He leaned forward into a ball-like position. His skin color turned medium grey, his face morphed, his arms and legs grew muscular and morphed as well. He gained Eye Guy-like pants (from OS), with orange ridges and zigzags on them. He formed a Frankenstrike-type belt with small bolts, and formed one large eye on his lower abdimen. His Gamatrix symbol formed over his forehead with small X straps coming from the corners of it and intersecting at the back of his forehead. He gained shoulder pad-like objects around his shoulders, wrist bands, ankle bands, and a medium-large mouth with elf-like ears. Mig opened his ab eye and looked upward. It flashed orange and looked like a grid, it zoomed up to the rooftop and saw Ramoid and Freddie going up a latter to a helipad-like area. He shot up a static-thermal swirling circular ray up. It shot up to their location and 7 more shot up. They all landed down and caused static explosions around them, which shocked them and made them fall. Ramoid: AGHHHHHH!!! Freddie: BA-GAWK EERRRRRRR!!!! Mig as this New Alien flipped backwards and landed on the wall with his three-legged toes and crawled up slowly. His eye moved up to his neck and he began to examine around. His eye switched to infared vision as he crawled up. He landed on rooftop and flipped upright, looking down at the two. He began to laugh with his mouth closed. His pupil looked up to his trix and it flashed, transforming him back. Mig: Whoa. That was new... Maltha was shown grappling up to the rooftop, coughing a little bit. He landed. Mig: You ok? Maltha: I-(cough) cleared it all...thankful-(cough)-ly... Freddie and Ramoid looked up at them, sizzling and coughing as well. Later, Maltha and Mig got into his vehicle and drove down the road. Mig: This is weird. My Gamatrix keeps flashing. Maltha: It might have been something you did to it. Mig: No, no. Maybe new aliens screw this thing up now? Ugh. I really need to talk to Azmuth about a possible new watch. We can all agree, this is CRAP. Maltha: ...Maybe it's the way you use it. Mig: Maybe, maybe not. Probably not. The scene then shows Deristroll and Romatron's ship speeding off from Galvan Prime Mark II. It is going very fast with the lightspeed rockets active. --Mig and Maltha are talking during this scene being played—Maltha: Are you sure? Mig: I am positive for the most part. I use this thing a ton. It hasn't really broke like this before...-ish. The ship is shown banking to the left sharply. It flies and then stops next to a large baron planetoid. The ship then lands on this planetoid, releasing the door, and having the three step out. Mig: Ugh this thing won't even work either. Maltha: Who knows. Gim, Deristroll, and Romatron step out and walk forward to a large lab-like area that was built. They walk inside and go into a large room. There, a screen opens up. Gim looks at it and smiles deviously. The screen shows Toklei Temple with a highly advanced picture of it and scannings on it. Romatron begins typing. --Scene cuts in half with Mig and Maltha and them—Mig: Maybe it'll go away if I select someone... He pressed the top of the Gamatrix and began scrolling; Romatron was still typing as Gim watched and absorbed what was going on. Mig's Gamatrix then popped up a video message; the computer began to load. Azmuth: (message) Miguel. There has been a breach in my laboratory. Leugim has broken in to retrieve a project of mine that I have been working on. He was shown escorting the place with Deristroll and Romatron. I'm sure you will understand how serious this matter is and keep a very close eye on anything that will happen to you or the entire Earth. I trust you will use my invention properly to stop whatever comes your way. Azmuth out. The computer was shown with a video clip. The scene shows Gim's face looking at it with pleasure and delight. He smiles deviously again. --The scene then becomes fully Mig and Maltha—Mig: ...Did you hear what I heard? Maltha: Deristroll, Romatron, and Gim working together. Something is very, very wrong here. Why would they need Gim? Mig: I don't know...nor do I WANT to know. But I'll have to, and when I do...you better be ready. Because I'm already ready for everything they've got... Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Azmuth Villains *Romatron *Deristroll *Leugim *Freddie *Ramoid Aliens Used *Kreepy Krawl *Beastweed *Wrapid (brief) *Minuscule *I-View (first appearance) Trivia *This is the first episode of season 4 of Gamaverse. *A new alien (I-View) appears. *Gim teams up with Deristroll and Romatron. Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7